Your Wise Guy
by Ramonks33
Summary: "I…I still miss you…I always will. You were the best and most amazing that happened to me…" he muttered quietly, his voice hoarse and rusty. "I love you, Annabeth. I always will, and I hope you will never forget it. I'll always be your Wise Guy."


Your Wise Guy  
_A/N: Hello again! So, I'm really sorry I'm not updating my multi chapter stories, but that's because:  
1) I'm hosting the DVBS at my church, so I'm working on not tripping on the stage again  
2) I'm stuck.  
I'd love some help, if you want to! PM me if you're interested in working with me! But here's a sad Percabeth fic to kill you for awhile…kay, bye_

_The sky was a clear blue, as Percy took Annabeth for a ride in his car that he received on his eighteenth birthday. Everything was absolutely perfect. One hand was wrapped around the leather covered steering wheel; the other was holding Annabeth's hand. He was sure he was glowing, because today was the perfect day. The clouds were puffy and huge, filling the sky; the air smelled sweet with a slight tinge of saltiness. And Annabeth looked absolutely beautiful, her blonde hair tied up in a plain ponytail, and she was wearing her favorite white tank top with the Camp Half-Blood necklace, with plain jean shorts and sandals. She was amazing. And she was his.  
Today was Annabeth's eighteenth birthday. He was taking her to the beach to meet Jason, Piper, Leo and all of the other Campers for a beach party. On the way, they had been talking about the peace of Camp Jupiter, and how Octavian had been booted. Percy was laughing hard as Annabeth made comments about Rachel and Octavian, when suddenly he heard a screeching sound, and looked up to see a truck drifting towards their side of the road. He tried his best, steering frantically, but it was too late. The truck collided into their car, and he felt the impact of the air bag before he blacked out._

_What seemed like years later, he found himself lying on a strange elevated bed, and his mother, Paul, Tyson and Nico was staring down at him, obvious looks of reassurance on their faces. The first thing that came out of his mouth was her name. Annabeth. "Annabeth…" he choked out, his tongue feeling like sandpaper. Was his throat dry? It seemed too rusty to be his. When he said her name, however, everybody cringed. Sally buried her face in Paul's shoulder, and Percy saw resistance in her eyes. Tyson's smile faded off his face, and Nico put a hand on his shoulder before kneeling next to Percy._

"_Perce…I'm sorry…when the truck hit you two, Annabeth was looking to the side…" he said quietly, his voice strained. Percy was trying to comprehend what had happened. Annabeth. Was she okay? Was she safe? Why wasn't she here?_

"_The…air bag…hit her neck…" Nico continued, biting his lip for one second, and taking a shuddering breath the next. "She's dead."_

* * *

That was two years ago. Percy had never outlived the guilt that haunted him day and night, every hour, every minute, every second. She was dead because of him. He had promised…he had promised her! He had promised to keep her out of harm's way! But he couldn't. He had failed.

_ "She's in Elysium, Nico had told Percy a few months after the accident, and "Father had always liked Annabeth. But apparently she's miserable."  
"Can't you take me?! Kill me too?!" Percy had pleaded to the young boy. Though he was a child of Hades, he couldn't take other people's lives.  
"I can't, Percy. I-I can't."_

Today was raining hard, cloudy with thunderstorms, as Percy streaked towards the Camp, where he had insisted she'd be buried right at the entrance, next to Thalia's tree. They trained the dragon to stay away from it, as they had buried her. Percy remembered her face so pale, her amazing stormy clouds shut. She was depriving him of the two things he loved the most. Her smile, and her eyes. She had been buried wearing her Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, her necklace and nothing on her feet. All of the Campers were assembled to watch the brave demigod buried in her final resting place, as tears rolled down everybody's cheeks. Even Reyna came to watch her burial, and she had refused to cry. She even made speech, right after Hazel, about how Annabeth was the only daughter of another war goddess she was friends with. She had liked Annabeth. And how she had respected her as well.

Percy's body shook as he tromped up the Hill that led to Camp Half-Blood, a square case in one hand and a hat in another. Her hat. He had taken it when no one was looking, and at night, he would put it on, just to see if he could feel her still there beside him. Sometimes, he'd put her photo on the dashboard of his car, so he'd never forget her. He would never move on without her. She was his Wise Girl.  
Why couldn't it have been him? Why couldn't it had been both of them? If it was him, it would have killed her. But if it was both of them, then they'd be together. Because he promised her she'd never get away from him again. Never ever. And look how far they've come. But now it was over for her, and he would never be happy again. He wasn't complete without his other half. Percy felt as if his heart was torn in two, and thrown into Tartarus, because she wasn't there beside him to fight, to brave, and to love him. He had loved her with all his heart. And now, she was worlds away and he couldn't even breathe without being reminded that this entire mythologic world he lived him had started with her by his side.

Rain splattered onto his head as he kneeled in front of her grey tombstone. The dragon, Peleus, had edged away, making a mourning sound. Tears rolled off Percy's face as shakily took the square case and laid it in on the damp dark dirt. He took the hat that was hidden in his back pocket, and placed a shaky kiss on the forehead, just like he did when she was alive. Placing the two on top of the gravestone, he kneeled there for awhile, letting rain and sorrow dampen this spirits, as he stared at the words written in Greek and English

"_Ανναμπεθ Chase, ένα από τα επτά της δεύτερης Μεγάλης Προφητεία. Η μεγαλύτερη κόρη της Αθηνάς που έζησε ποτέ, και η αρραβωνιαστικιά του Περσέα Τζάκσον."_

"_Annabeth Chase, One of the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy. The Greatest Daughter of Athena that ever lived, and the fiance of Perseus Jackson."_

He kneeled in front of these words, as he slowly took out a small square box from his pocket, and laid it on top of the gravestone. He had gotten a child of Hecate to make the box unbreakable, unless by his hand. He opened it one last time, as he stared at the beautiful diamond that lay on a gold band. He held the ring close to his heart, before making a small hole in the dirt, and taking the ring out. He buried the ring inside the grave, so that even if she was gone, he would love her forever and infinity.

"I…I still miss you…I always will. You were the best and most amazing that happened to me…" he muttered quietly, his voice hoarse and rusty. "I love you, Annabeth. I always will, and I hope you will never forget it. I'll always be your Wise Guy."

Standing up, he stared at it for one last time, as lightning cracked in the grey sky, as he walked back to his car and drove away, his heart left at the grave.  
But what he didn't see, in the grave, there was a message that seemed to have been carved in the dirt as well, and it was a certain female demigod's writing that Percy had so longingly missed.

"_Μου λείπεις πολύ, Percy. Και σ 'αγαπώ, και θα είμαστε μαζί ... μία ημέρα. Μια μέρα περισσότερο, μέχρι να σας βλέπω. Αλλά μέχρι τότε, σ 'αγαπώ, Brain φύκια"_

"_I miss you too, Percy. And I love you, and we'll be together...one day. One day more, until I see you. But until then, I love you, Seaweed Brain"_


End file.
